1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to non-volatile memory, and more particularly to write protection for non-volatile memory devices, such as Compact flash (“CF”).
2. Description of the Related Art
In many computing environments, it is desirable to prevent unwanted write accesses to memory. In secure computing environments it is often desirable to prevent unauthorized recording of data into memory. In non-secure environments, it is often desirable to prevent accidental deletion or overwriting of data stored in memory.